Lost
by Cyber Clash
Summary: Sakura goes on a birthday trip but will she return changed? Gaara x Sakura... rated T for 'Language' one sided sasuke x Sakura Go on the adventure as Gaara and Sakura get stuck on a remote, tropical island. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ! Hello all! I really haven't written anything in forever. And as you may have noticed…I deleted Time Windows. Don't ask why, but yeah. I saw this story and my style of writing has changed a whole lot since I first posted this and now that I read it, this isn't how I wanted it. I don't like it, so I'm rewriting it! **

**Disclaimer: NO! I DO NOT OWN**

Lost

She groaned as she heard a loud beeping noise. "It's way too early for this," she muttered as she yawned. She quickly hit the snooze button on her annoying alarm. She sighed and looked at her window. It looked like a nice warm day. A good day to celebrate her birthday, not only that, but this marked her fourth year to be working for the Godaime, the fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She had been working so hard lately that she really had not thought much about this day, for this day, was the day that Tsunade promised to make her Head Nurse of the hospital…if and only if, she could pass her test. She pondered over the possibilities of what the crazy old bat had in store for her. There was no telling.

She got up and looked at herself in the mirror, "What a mess," she sighed. She was turning away and combing her fingers through her soft pink locks, when she heard a knock on her window. "Huh?" She made her way to the window and could see a large figure scrouching on her narrow window sill. She quickly opened it. "Hmmm? Naruto? What do you want? It's not even 6 yet!" she moved aside to let him inside, but he shook his head.

"Sakura! Granny said you better hurry! You're gonna be late! And yes, it is already 6! In fact," he said as he quickly looked at his watch, "it's 6:47."

"Ugh. Please kill me!" she whispered gruffly as she frantically searched through her clothes, "I'd rather be dead than have another lecture in front of everyone." She held up two outfits, "This one or this one? Hurry, pick!" Naruto shook his head and pointed to the choice on the right. "You want me to wait f-" She pushed him off her window sill before he could finish his sentence. She ripped her clothes off and quickly began to get ready.

She grabbed an apple and quickly headed out of her apartment complex. She looked at the large clock on the Hokage tower. "6:55. Good, I still have time," she thought as she threw the remnants of her apple away and sprinted towards the tower. She was oblivious to the eyes that were watching her from a distance.

She panted lightly as she entered the grand building. " Phew! I made it with a minute to spare! I swear," she thought.

**Meanwhile:**

"Tsunade, she's headed your way," said a blond haired ninja into a radio, "do you copy?"

"Shhhhh! Naruto, could you get any louder? And yes, I copy. Dumb ass!" replied Tsunade.

"Geez, baa-chan, you don't have to call me ugly names you know, that hurts my feelings."

"Please! Just concentrate on your mission! I knew I should have hired someone else!"

**With Sakura:**

As she entered the building, she passed the receptionist's desk. In Sakura's opinion, she was the ugliest woman in the universe. Not only physically but also personality wise. Sakura was not one to judge, but this girl was evil and just plain ridiculous. She had dry, frizzy hair. In addition, she had the world's biggest, hairiest mole right by her lips. People shuddered when they first saw her. She made little kids cry. The receptionist had never really liked her. She always did something to make Sakura mad. The receptionist looked up quickly with enthusiasm and saw her, but then she frowned.

"Oh, it's just _you_," She said disgustedly.

"What, were you expecting someone?" Sakura asked.

"Actually, I was thank you very much," she said.

"Well, Minikui, are you sure you weren't daydreaming? I mean, as you usually do staring at the wall with your mouth open. In fact, I think you have some slobber there on your chin," she calmly said.

Minikui gaped at her, and sputtered incoherently. "Look you little bitch; you don't talk to me like that! The Kazekage is coming and I am going to seduce him. And he is going to fall head over heels for me, because I am b-e-a-utiful," she said with a sigh.

"Seriously? Your mother gave you that name for a reason. If I am not mistaken, I means ugly, yes? But you keep telling yourself that… the only way someone might fall for you, and I mean the chances are like slim to none, is if they're old, and dying, or blind," Sakura snickered.

Before Minikui could say anything, she ran down the hall and went inside Tsunade's office laughing, and as soon as she opened the door…

"SURPISE!" yelled a large group of ninjas, "happy 18th birthday Sakura-chan!"

She jumped in surprise, but then laughed. She should have known! The room was lavishly decorated with streamers and confetti. There was a large cake and a pile of presents. She genially and thanked all her friends. Tsunade motioned her over and mouthed 'we need to talk,' then the she jerked her head towards the door and mouthed 'in private.'

"Oh boy," she thought, "what now..?" She gently pushed through the rather large group of people and went back to the entrance of the Kage's office. Tsunade shut the door and sighed, "Now, I wanted to discuss with you a few things. First we need to discuss your test for your position as the new head nurse. Everyone wants you to have that position! It shouldn't be that hard."

"Tsunade-sama I know that, but what is my test? When will I take it? And why did you let everyone get me presents? All this is unnecessary!"

"Sakura, they wanted to! Don't you see that they love you and they're very thankful. You've saved their lives more than once with your healing. Oh and about your test-" she was mid sentence when she heard loud footsteps headed in their direction. It was a young gennin, he skidded to a halt panting, "H-hokage-sama! They caught him! The Kazekage-sama captured S-sasuke Uchiha!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Miss me? I'm editing this story so please be patient.**

**No I don't own Naruto; if I did Gaara would be MINE! Sadly he's not.**

"What? Where?" The Godaime looked more furious than surprised. It had been rumored that he would return soon, and that Itachi had been killed.

"At the border! He's putting up a small resistance, but he is cooperating. He's badly injured! Hokage-sama, you must hurry, or Kazekage-sama will surely kill him!" He bowed and disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

The blonde woman wasted no time. "Sakura, I want you to take Neji, Naruto, and Kakashi with you. Go as fast as you can. I had another test in store for you, but this is good enough. Heal him and take him to the prisoner's ward in the hospital. I'll give you 5 minutes to get your things and get ready, then you must be on your way! Remember; be at the Village Gate in 5 minutes. Hurry, go now. I'll inform your team. GO!"

Sakura then disappeared in a gust of wind mixed with Sakura petals. She was instantly back at her house. She took a deep breath, this was the moment she had been waiting for, ever since he had left. She'd give that bastard a piece of her mind. She rummaged through her drawers for her mission belt, a belt with large pouches containing her medicines and healing herbs. She quickly put it on and headed towards the Village Gate.

When she arrived the three other ninjas were already there. She nodded hastily and set off immediately towards the border of the Hidden Leaf Village. The further they got away from the village gate, the more and more Sakura could feel Naruto's chakra levels rising, and she could feel his fury. The moved as fast as they could, silently jumping from tree to tree.

For three hours they traveled in silence, until the trees started to thin out. From there, it was another hour before they reached the official border. "We have to split up. We need to find them. Neji, you come with me. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, you guys go East. We'll go West. Move!"

"Byakugan!" said the Hyuuga. They wasted no time and set off in their directions.

"Do you see anything?" Sakura asked. They had been running for twenty minutes and had not seen anything. Neji shook his head and kept running. "Maybe we should turn back."

"No. I see something," was the reply of the other ninja, "400 meters ahead. I see four ninjas. Its them."

When they arrived, it was no surprise to see that Sasuke was trying to fight off Gaara, but he was very badly injured. Anyone could see that the great Kazekage was not even trying, in fact, Sasuke was just hurting himself further. Nothing had changed, he cared more abouth his pride than his life. "Stop!" The Sand Ninjas turned their heads and finally noticed the two Leaf shinobi. She rushed towards Sasuke, but was stopped by something. She looked down and realized it was sand; she looked up at Gaara, "Let me go! I have to heal him! He's going to die!" She scratched at the sand until it finally released her.

"He's going to kill you! I wouldn't get too close if I were you," yelled Temari from above a large boulder. She shook her head and strapped her large fan to her back.

Sakura looked back at Neji, who nodded. She dusted herself off and slowly walked towards Sasuke, who was on the sitting in the sand, wheezing and coughing up blood. When she was a few steps away, he looked at her. Mangekyō Sharingan. He could have killed her, but he just sat there and let her approach him. She knelt down beside him and instructed him to lay on his back.

"Look at you, what have you done to yourself?" she ripped off his tattered shirt and began to heal his major wounds. A punctured lung. A bruised kidney. A broken humerus. That was only the beginning. Why had he been so stupid!

He grabbed her hand and turned his head. Quietly he whispered, "I killed _him_." Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She shook his hand off and resumed her healing, reached into her medicine belt, took out a few herbs, and mixed them into a paste. "Stop talking, you're only making yourself worse," she took the ground up herbs and put them in his mouth. He protested at first, swallowed them hesitantly. It only took a matter of minutes until the medicine put him to sleep. The young woman motioned Neji over while she looked down at the missing ninja. She noticed how tall he had grown, and especially how handsome he had become. Not that it really mattered. She had promised Ino that if Sasuke ever came back that she could have him. Of course she would keep her promise, Ino was her best friend! He _really _was handsome…Why was she thinking this? She needed to concentrate!

"Neji, I need you to please bring me some more of this herb. It's a powerful antibiotic, I need some more. You can find it in the forest at the base of any tree, please, hurry," she handed him a piece of the herb and turned back to Sasuke. She heard crunching in the sand and looked up to see the trio of Sand ninjas surrounding her and Sasuke. "Do you think the fuckers gonna make it? Ouch!" the puppet master rubbed his head. "Watch your mouth asshole!" Said the blonde kunoichi. "Can't you see she likes him?" even though she whispered it, Sakura still heard her words.

Sakura looked up and gave them both a dirty look, "This 'fucker' is my teammate, like a brother. I do not like him like that." They looked taken aback by her anger. "Could you please elevate his head? And could one of you elevate his leg? He's losing a lot of blood."

"You're losing a lot of chakra," Gaara observed. She looked at him in mild shock. She shivered despite the heat of the desert. "I know. I can handle myself." She simply replied. She held his gaze for a few seconds before she went back to healing Sasuke once again. She had already healed his vital wounds, but he still had a lot of healing left to do. At that moment Neji came back with Naruto and Kakashi in tow. "What took you so long," she asked as she took the small bundle of herbs he had carefully picked for her. Before she could even fully grasp the herbs, Naruto was at Sasuke's side, roughly shaking him. "You BASTARD!" Naruto was about to punch him in the face, Kakashi quickly interfered."He is unconscious, Naruto. It looks like Sakura gave him some sedatives. We really should get going."

Sakura nodded and quickly made the antibiotic herbs into a paste and rubbed them into Sasuke's remaining open wounds. "He needs surgery, and I need a hospital. It looks like something is lodged in his brain." She tucked the remaining herbs into her pouch and began to lift Sasuke up. She felt something slither by her hand, and almost dropped Sasuke. "You need to save your energy. Let me take him," too dumbfounded to say anything, she just nodded and moved aside.

"Yeah Sakura-chan! You need to rest! I'll carry you!" Before she could protest she was on the back of a furious Naruto, where she quickly fell into a light slumber.

She was gently shaken awake when they were near the village, and she could feel that her chakra had almost been fully recovered. She looked back to see Gaara carrying Sasuke with his sand, levitating him in a cocoon of sand. "That must take a lot of chakra out of him," she thought drowsily.

When they reached the gate, the guards at the gate quickly scrambled to open the large gate doors without questioning the group of ninjas. Sakura, now off of Naruto's back, swiftly led the group to the Konoha Hospital. As soon as they arrived, Tsunade led them to the prisoner ward in the west wing of the hospital. There was an unusual amount of jōnin in the wing, for obvious reasons, and quite a few ANBU members in masks stationed at every other door. "In here, please," spoke Tsunade as she pointed to a room. Sakura entered, along with Gaara. She could hear Naruto protest as Tsunade blocked the entrance and told everyone else to wait somewhere else until after Sasuke was healed. She ordered Shizune to take the Sand ninja guests to the waiting lobby and to assist them with anything they needed. She closed the door and headed back to Gaara and Sakura. "Gaara, I'd like you to stay in case things get…difficult." He simply nodded and took a seat at the corner of the rather small room.

Sasuke, now on the gurney started to cough. "Tsunade-shishou, I think we should sedate him again." Without questioning her, Tsunade fed Sasuke pills and went outside to get surgical instruments and supplies. Sakura walked over to Sasuke and put her glowing hands on his head. Sasuke reached up and grabbed her hands once again, "Sakura…do you still…love me?" the sedatives were working fast, she could tell by the slurring of his words. "You don't know what you're saying. Just relax. Everything is going to be alright." She continued to scan his brain with her glowing hands, but stopped abruptly. "Kura-chan, I lovvvvvve you." She pulled her hands back sharply. "Those sedatives have gone to your head. You really don't know what you're saying."

She stepped back only to face Gaara. "I think he knows what he's saying." She blushed at the closeness of his presence. "No, I really don't think he does. Those sedatives are very strong." She coughed and moved towards the door.

"Sakura, are you ready?" asked Tsunade as she walked in with a cart full of metal scalpels and other medical objects. She merely nodded and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "Let's do this."

**Okay so, I'm really sorry for not updating this story in forever and for changing it all up. I really hope everyone likes it and thank you everyone for you kindness and patience. I will get to work on the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you for reading MY original island story (which by the way was posted in the Gaara/Sakura stories FIRST.) Thanks again for reading. :) Don't forget to review and read my other story Fairy Dust. I'll work on chapters for that one too! And sorry for any mistakes!**

**~CyberClash/Selena**


End file.
